AlphaBetaOmega fic no one wanted
by umbreonblue
Summary: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU. Hoshitani hides his omega side from everyone by pretending to be a beta. One day, his heat comes up unexpectedly, and when Otori, an alpha and his crush, comes in... You know what happens next.


It was just a normal day, or supposed to be.

Ayanagi has mostly alphas and betas, not that omegas weren't welcome, just… that they needed special treatment. They were offered their own dorm, and classes with controllable alphas and neutral betas.

Hoshitani Yuta, on the other hand, didn't want that, so he hid his scent with soap and went on suppressants. He has to keep off them every other three months though. It worked for a while to keep alphas off his back, and no one at Ayanagi knew.

However, whenever he came into contact with Otori, an alpha, he got urges. **Mating urges**. Otori smelled like lavender and rain, his now favorite scent, and was physically attracted to him. Not to mention that he smelled exactly like the high schooler that inspired him, so he figured it out very quickly that they were one-in-the-same. Hoshitani's admiration quickly turned into love after that.

When he felt his heat coming up, Hoshitani tried his best to stay away from Otori, and other alphas, for a while until his heat passed. It was extremely difficult though.

* * *

One day, when practice was finished and everyone else left, Hoshitani was flushed and panting heavily. He felt his heat coming on, sooner than he expected. As he tries to think of a safe place, he spots Otori's jacket on the piano. Drawn to it, he picks it up, and buries his nose in it, inhaling Otori's scent. Hoshitani purrs into the fabric, thinking about how good it smells and about Otori.

Then, someone opens the door. "Hoshitani?" Speak of the devil. Otori was the last person Hoshitani wanted to see right now. Hoshitani, panicking a bit, puts the jacket down, and rushes to the door, bracing himself on it so Otori won't come in, "Yes?" Otori asks, "I forgot my jacket, can you open the door?" Hoshitani pales at the thought of Otori smelling him and noticing his heat the moment he enters the room.

"No," Hoshitani quickly says before closing the door, but it gets caught by Otori's foot. Otori forces his way in, the door closing behind him, Hoshitani backing away. Otori sniffs, smelling distress, Omega, and heat. Narrowing his eyes, Otori growls, Hoshitani flinching at the sound.

Approaching Hoshitani, Otori says, "You're an omega?" Whimpering, Hoshitani walks backwards until he falls onto the couch. Otori gets on top of him, arms on either side, not letting him escape. Growling, Otori asks, "Don't make me repeat myself. Are you an omega?" Hoshitani hesitantly nods, then feels liquid dripping down his legs. Otori leans into Hoshitani's neck, breathing in his scent, "You smell good, like oranges." Hoshitani whines softly, "Alpha…"

Otori smiles, "Are you in heat?" Hoshitani answers in a small voice, "Yes." Otori asks, "How long does it usually last?" Hoshitani stutters, "Th-three days." Smiling, Otori asks, "Want me to take care of you?" Hoshitani nods furiously, feeling his heat in full force, the burning pain almost unbearable, "Yes! I need you, Otori-senpai!"

Otori growls, nuzzling into Hoshitani neck, "My room?" Hoshitani just nods, Otori carrying him bridal style into his room, grabbing the jacket with them. Once there, Otori throws the omega onto the bed, the jacket thrown to the side, "Strip," the alpha commands, the omega obeying as the alpha strips too before getting on top.

"Have you ever been with another alpha?" Otori asks. Hoshitani answers, "No. No one else has ever touched me. I was waiting for a mate, Senpai." At the thought of mate, Otori's alpha nature growled, telling him to mate with this omega. **Now**. Getting a hold of himself, Otori kisses Hoshitani on the lips, Hoshitani responding immediately and fiercely, like he'd been starved. Parting, Hoshitani begs, "Please… Otori…Alpha, mate me."

Otori growls in response, "Can I knot you?" Hoshitani furiously nods, "Yes! Yes! Whatever you want! Just, please!" Otori parts Hoshitani legs, seeing slick flowing steadily down those thighs. Licking his lips, Otori lowers himself and licks the dripping and twitching entrance. Hoshitani moans at the feeling, encouraging Otori, who puts his tongue in, thrusts it in and out, drinking up the sweet slick, Hoshitani moaning even more.

Pulling out his tongue, "You taste good too," Otori puts in a finger, Hoshitani gasping, "You OK?" Hoshitani relaxes, "Yeah…" After thrusting his finger in a few times, Otori adds a second, then a third. Hoshitani moans and moves, practically thrusting himself on Otori's fingers.

When Otori pulls his fingers out, Hoshitani whines at the loss, the fingers covered in slick. Otori slicks up his cock, Hoshitani whimpering in anticipation. Pressing against the open hole, Otori looks at Hoshitani. "Yuta, I'm going in," he pushes in slowly and easily, taking care not to hurt the omega. Hoshitani moans loudly, "Itsuki," the cock fully inside him, ' _Finally_.' They pant, waiting for a minute as they adjust to the feeling of becoming one.

Otori feels the walls around his cock squeeze and stretch to accommodate him, moaning lowly. Hoshitani feels the large cock inside him pulse, sighing in bliss as well as feeling intense heat. "I'm moving," Otori warns as he slides out slowly then thrusts back in, Hoshitani moaning.

When Otori hits a certain spot, Hoshitani screams, arching his back, wrapping around Otori tight. Smiling, Otori thrusts in that direction, picking up the pace. Hoshitani just screams and moans louder, then buries his head in Otori's neck, breathing in the alpha's scent and biting down, marking him. Otori groans, still thrusting, and pulls the omega into a passionate kiss, swallowing every moan and scream the omega makes.

Parting, Hoshitani feels the cock inside him swell up like a balloon. 'His knot…' Eyes hazy, Hoshitani moans and rolls his hips, trying to keep up with the thrusts. Otori pauses, Hoshitani whining, "More…" He smiles, then starts thrusting again, the knot barely coming out of the rim and pushing against that spot repeatedly.

"Ah! I'm close!" Hoshitani warns, Otori groans, "Me too." With one last deep thrust, they come together. Hoshitani screams, coming onto the sheets while Otori groans, grinding his hips and coming deep inside the omega, coating his walls white. They collapse on the bed panting, Otori not even bothering to pull out yet.

"That was amazing," Hoshitani purrs, nuzzling into Otori and breathing in his scent. Otori smiles, 'Purring already?' "I'm glad to hear that," he gives his omega a love bite on his neck, using just as much force as Hoshitani did, Hoshitani squeaking. Otori licks the bite, "Now, we're mates." Hoshitani smiles, pulling his now mate into a kiss.

Suddenly, they hear a ringing noise. Otori sits up and gets his phone from the nightstand. "Hello? … Ah, Hiragi. … I won't be able to attend for the next few days. … Well…" he looks at Hoshitani and the omega nods, "Would you believe me if I told you Hoshitani is an omega and chose me as his mate? … What? It's true! … Yes, he's in heat. … OK, thanks!" Hanging up, Otori sighs, "We'll have to make up for lost time later, but we're free for the next few days."

Hoshitani realizes that, "I have to call Nayuki. He's probably worried sick." He takes he phone and calls, "Nayuki?" they hear yelling, "Whoa! Calm down! … I'm staying at Otori-senpai's place for the next few days. … Yes, I'll take care of myself. … OK! … Kuga? … Eh? You know? … I understand. Thanks for worrying about me. … OK…" he hands Otori the phone, "It's for you." Otori takes the phone, "Kuga? … " he sweat-drops, "Yes. I'll be sure to take care of him. Bye." He hangs up, putting the phone aside.

Sighing, the both of them lay back down. Otori pulls out slowly, Hoshitani whining, not wanting him to pull out, a mess of cum gushing out of the open hole. "We have a lot to talk about," Hoshitani says as he dozes off purring. Otori kiss his forehead, "Tomorrow," before falling asleep too.

* * *

The next day, they shower, eat, and talk about how it'll be like from now on. Hoshitani and Otori do talk about having a baby one day, but not right now as they're too busy with their careers and dreams. Hoshitani also mentions that he knows Otori is the one he encountered that day. That he recognized his scent. Otori apologizes profusely, so Hoshitani shuts him up with a kiss. "I love you, Itsuki," Hoshitani smiles as he feels another wave of heat strike. Smiling back, "I love you too, Yuta." They proceed with another round or two.

* * *

On the last day, after three rounds, they cuddle and nuzzle each other happily, the both of them purring.

* * *

After that day, they prepare for a lot of homework, and having to face their friends. They got mostly positive comments, the only negative ones being from concerned mother-hens and Akatsuki. Also, a few threats from Hiragi and Kuga. Other than that, they're happy and together at last and for the rest of their lives.


End file.
